Cliché
by Yellow Fantoche
Summary: "I'm a 14-year old teenager, and I'm writing in a diary, wow." When Rin finds an old book, she decides to use it as a diary because why not. Highschool AU.
1. Page 1

**Cliché**

**Please see the end for notes.**

****Summary****: "I'm a 14-year old teenager, and I'm writing in a diary, wow." When Rin finds an old book, she decides to use it as a diary because why not. (My petty attempt at humor.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>91/20xx**_

Hey there!

Diary.. thing.

So, I'm supposed to record what happens to me, right?

Okay, so since I hear no arguments from you (you're a book you can't speak haha. Frankly I would piss my pants if you replied.) I'm going to do that. Even though you're a composition notebook my fifth grade teacher gave me, which I lost.

But I found you! Haha..

Anyways, my name is Rin Kagamine, I'm 14 years old, and I love oranges. I have a younger brother named Len (my parents thought it would be hilarious to name us after right and left), and that's it.

I think.

Yep.

What are you even supposed to do with a diary?

Like, do people even write in diaries anymore?

Are they relevant to today's world?

..Mom's calling me, gotta go.

* ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ *

She wanted me to wash the dishes, since she couldn't as she was late to work. I wasn't going to do that, haha.

So I handed the job over to my dear brother Len. He just stared at me unimpressed, before giving me a flat 'no,' as a response.

Damn.

So I had to wash them.

Aaah, I have to retell what happened to me today don't I? Ugh..

Okay, so, I woke up. Obviously, and then I skimmed Tumblr for a few minutes (more like an hour), haha.. I couldn't keep skimming through though. You know why? School.

Such a cliché concept, one that most of your kind has probably heard about a million times! Well, deal with it. You're going to hear about it again.

Alright-y then. I had to go to orientation for high school. Ew. My parents were handed paperwork and Len and I had to get our pictures taken for our IDs. We also had to pick up our books. Tch, it's not like we use them. At least, I don't think so. We never used them in middle school.

We had to sit through a boring speech from the principal before that though. I saw a few familiar people, but other people were new. Okay, most people were new.

But it was _weird_. There was people with blue hair, pink hair, purple hair, and green hair! One girl even had different colored hair! Like, all I have is blonde hair that barely reaches my shoulders.

Anyways, it looked like a rainbow barfed in our cafeteria. Oh! Oh! I also saw this guy with different eye colors. He had white hair, and his eyes were.. a shade of green and blue? I think? I dunno. What was his name?

Piki? Poki? Pico? I think it was Pico or something like that.. Or is it spelled Piko?

...Ehehe.. Boku no Pico. Poor kid.

You wanna know how I know his name?

No? Well, screw you.

Okay! So, I was getting up from my seat and started moving down the aisle, following my parents. Len was following behind me.

Other people were trying to get out of the aisles as well, so I was pushed and shoved from different directions. That was when Len tugged at my arm and pointed to a blonde woman holding up a sign that said, 'STUDENTS HERE.' So I told Mom and Dad and moved over.

That was the line for getting your picture taken. In front of us was that white-haired kid and some redhead chick. Miku? No.. that's my cousin's name.. Miki! Yeah, Miki. Both had some type of antenna on top of their heads or something, incredible hair I must say.

Anyways, as we stood in line, I couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Smile for the camera for once, Pico!" The redhead chick said. (I'm assuming his name is spelled like that, as I find it funny to call him Pico. He even looked like 'shota'!)

'Pico' scoffed before pushing her slightly.

"How about you," I must note he had a pretty deep(ish) and calm voice for a 'shota'. "Let your eyes be seen for once? Don't let the big red monster take over your face." For added emphasis he grabbed a piece of her hair and moved it over to the front of her face.

She slapped his arm away before scowling and rolling her cherry red eyes.

"Fuck off," She chuckled, shaking her head.

'Pico' shook his head before smiling.

"Aw, Miki, how your words wound me!" With a gasp, he grasped his heart dramatically.

Then the photographer girl called him up and his smile disappeared, much to Miki's contempt. I know this because she snorted and her eyes narrowed as she watched him walk in front of the designated area.

Then she got her photo taken, and Len and I did as well.

Then we went home, and here we are!

As you can see I'm not interesting at all. I'm finished writing, I guess. For now. See you.

* * *

><p>Rin closed the thick composition book with a sigh, before chucking it somewhere in her closet. She didn't bother looking where it landed, she could always look for it if it got lost.<p>

Rin snorted as she brought one hand to her face, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm a fourteen year old girl, and I'm writing in a diary. Wow, I'm such a loser." The blonde girl snorted, before rolling over in her bed. She stared at her wall before letting out a groan.

"I don't want to go to school."

With a sigh, she got off her bed and headed downstairs to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own VOCALOID.

**Hi! Yellow Fantoche here with a new fanfiction. I should be rewriting my other story though, not making a new one. Eh. I'll do it later. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Here are some notes.**

- **Obviously, the diary is going to be full of text speak, and stuff like that, so it's translated so the reader can understand it. Some stuff is still left as it is written though.**

**- Words that are italicized and underlined mean it is another language. That way I don't have to use Google Translate which.. isn't as reliable as one would think.**

**- I'll try to depict things as accurately as possible, although somethings may improvised.**

**- Please tell me if the length is alright, or if it needs to be extended, shortened, etc. This is the prologue, so it is probably shorter than the rest.**

**- Updates will be infrequent, and school is to blame.**

**Please review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but please refrain from being outright insulting (flames).**


	2. Page 2

_**9/2/20xx**_

I have returned! Heheh... High school actually wasn't that bad. We were given syllabus(es? What's the plural of this word?), some activities so we could get to know our classmates, and paperwork to give our parents.

Fun.

I had seven classes, which isn't a lot if you think about it. Gym (ew), English (ew), Math (ew), History (ew), Spanish (ew), and Creative Writing (ew), Science (ew).

As you can see, I'm in no AP/Honors classes. I'm a dumb girl.

Len's the smart kid you see, getting all those stupid As while I get Cs and Ds. Show off.

"Rin, you have to do your homework you know." Shut it, you look like a girl.

I saw my awesome cousins, and some family friends.

I mean, how could I have missed them? Miku was screaming my name at lunch.

Seriously.

"Rin! Rin! Rinny! Rinny-boo! RIN!"

Freshmen looked at her funny. Everyone else ignored her. Until she started screaming my dear brother's name as well. In a louder voice.

"LEN! LEN! LENNY-KINS! Blondies, look! I'M OVER HERE!"

The lunch lady had to walk over to Miku and shush her.

Len and I walked over to their table, red-faced.

Meanwhile Luka was shaking her head in disapproval, Meiko looked embarrassed, and Kaito was laughing.

Once the lunch lady walked away, Miku turned towards us, a gleam in her eyes.

"So," She began, drawing out the word, "how's it going, freshies?"

"Freshies? What the hell?" Guess who asked that, I'll give you three guesses.

"Yeah! You're freshmen, so you're freshies. Luka and I are sophomores, so we're sophies, Meiko and Kaito are juniors so they're.." She turned towards them.

She studied them with a concentrated expression before sighing dramatically. "I'll just call them junies."

Junies.

I don't.

Whatever.

Meiko was the only one who protested, Kaito didn't care.

'Cause he's stuuupid.

Yeah, so, anyways Luka and Miku are my cousins, Kaito and Meiko are some family friends.

After we finished eating we began talking. Len and Kaito began talking about this new MOBA game, Meiko and Luka began talking about school stuff (they're boring), and Miku and I were talking about famous people's lives. You know, stuff like:

"Did you hear about the drama between VY2, and IA?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're on the verge of breaking up."

_"Seriously?_ They make such a great couple though!"

VY2's real name is Yuuma or Yuma, depending on who you ask, and VY2 is just his stage name. He's pretty cool. And hot. His hair is pink, and I'm not sure whether he dyed it or something. (But then again who would dye their hair pink? It's such a weird color. No offense, Luka.)

IA also has pink hair, but it looks more blond than pink. I guess she's good looking, but I don't really see the appeal with her. (Wow, I sound like a bitch.)

Anyways, there's been some drama between them. Apparently someone was cheating. The public doesn't know the details though. (I betcha ten bucks I'm going to find them on Reddit in a few days.)

Blerg, I don't know what else to write. Nothing interesting happened.

* * *

><p><strong>94/20xx**

Hey.

I abandoned you for a few days.

No regrets.

Anyways~

Guess what.

I bumped into mister Antenna today. He mistook me for _Len_.

I don't know whether to be offended that he thought I looked masculine enough to be a boy, or amused that Len looks feminine enough to be a girl.

Apparently people didn't like their elective so they switched over to some other elective. Others were forced to follow.

Nah, one of the teachers didn't have enough students for their elective while another one had more than enough. So, the teachers asked who wanted to switch over and then said they were going to switch others over regardless. So schedules were flipped, decisions were made, friends were lost.

These were hard days you see.

So, mister Boku no Pico moved over to my P.E. class since he was one of the ones affected from the great Schedule Change.

Let me tell you what happened.

I got changed into my P.E. clothes, went over to my designated space, and got bored so I started mingling with the other students. I'd like to note I put my hair up so it doesn't get in my face while I'm running.

"Hey, Len!" Len wasn't in my class.

I turned around, confused.

Behind me was Antenna guy in all his wholesome glory.

He looked like a girl.

Come to think of it, all of my male classmates look like girls.

Huh.

He studied me for a few seconds before crossing his arms across his chest.

"You got moved too?" He asked.

I just stared blankly at him.

Pico looked worried for a few seconds, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Are you okay? Do I have something on me? Len?" He asked. I shook my head before clearing my throat.

"I'm not Len, I'm his sister." Then I saw the most incredible thing happen. He turned pale. He was whiter than his fucking hair. And his hair is some weird white-grey hybrid. Then he turned red. Bright-neon-red-shining-in-front-of-your-face red. He alternated between these colors, making me stare at him in awe.

It was official.

This guy was an alien. With his weird hybrid hair, his antenna, and now he was replicating a chameleon's camouflage.

"S-Sorry." With that he quickly turned on his heel and walked away. After a few more moments, the teacher came out so we went to our spots.

We ran laps. Every time I caught his eye, he did his little chameleon trick.

I met Gumi Kamui today. She's pretty chill. If she weren't a huge bitch, of course. An enormous bitch. We got partnered up to do another 'Meet your classmates!' activity.

She basically took one look at me and scoffed at me with her eyes. I could tell, I scoff at people with my eyes as well. Mostly my relatives.

I picked up my things and went over to sit next to her. She gave me a forced smile.

"Hi." I said, setting down my stuff and my worksheet.

"Hi," She looked away. "Anyways, what's your favorite T.V show?"

At first, I answered truthfully before she began to be a total bitch.

"You like _that_ T.V. show?"

"Who's VY2? _Japanese _singer..?"

"Is that even a real place?"

"You're related to _Miku_?"

Fuck off. That's when I started to give her totally crap answers. It was mean of me, but whatever. When the period ended, I stuffed my crap into my backpack and hauled ass out of there. When I ranted about this to my mom, she gave me a raised eyebrow and some words of her own, "Aren't you overreacting?" No, I'm not.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I-I'm sorry for mistaking you for Len yesterday." Rin stole a glance at the person speaking to her before shrugging.<p>

"It's fine." She continued to run her laps, waiting for his steps to fade away. They didn't. Curious, she saw him staring to the side. He wasn't looking at her, but he wasn't _leaving. _She's seen how he ran, the little alien ran like a frightened cat. Acted like a cat as well, with his 'I don't give a shit' attitude.

She slowed down her pace once she finished with the running section. He didn't, and just kept running.

* * *

><p><strong>Now you're seeing what kind of person Rin is. She isn't the most pleasant of people to be around as referenced with her interaction with Gumi. Pss, this is so late and rushed. Please review or follow!<strong>


End file.
